The Ride
by MBInc
Summary: The Sidle and Willows women are celebrating their anniversary. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. C/S oneshot.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Written in response to the Cath Sara Idolatry Grand Opening Challenge.

**The Ride**

Lindsey was sitting outside the front door, eagerly waiting for Sara to arrive. It was Catherine and Sara's anniversary and so the three of them were going out for dinner that night. Lindsey looked up as she heard Sara's car entering the driveway. The brunette got out and headed for the front door, carrying a large bouquet of roses.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sara said as she took the last few steps to the young girl.

"Did you see that pile up on the I-15?" Lindsey asked as Sara sat down next to her.

Sara nodded. "That's why I'm late. They were-"

"Trying to clear the road, but all the chickens that had escaped from the truck slowed it down. I know, it was all on the news," the blonde said. "Really funny to see all those big-bellied cops running after those chickens," she added chuckling.

"Better not say that to Uncle Jim," Sara said, chuckling along as she softly nudged Lindsey's shoulder with her own. "He had to help out as well. Saw him make a nice dive…he _almost_ had the chicken."

"Come on," Sara started. "Let's go find your Mom. She'll be pissed if we're not ready soon," she added as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Sara?" Lindsey called after the brunette.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Why did the officer cross the road?"

Sara smirked. The young Willows' sense of humor always got her going. Taking the bait she asked, "Why?"

"To get to the chickens that were laughing at him from the other side of the road."

"Come on, Ellen DeGeneres." Laughing, Sara motioned for the young girl. As they walked inside Sara asked, "Were you able to get the you-know-what into the garage unnoticed?"

Lindsey nodded. "Grandma was here when they brought it this afternoon."

"And you're certain your Mom didn't see it?" The young girl shook her head in reply. "Good, good," Sara said.

Sara walked into the kitchen. The sight in front of her made her grin. Catherine was trying to reach for something that was on the top shelf of the cupboard above the kitchen counter. Standing on her toes she just missed an inch to get whatever she wanted.

Sneaking up, Sara molded her tall body around Catherine's. One arm wrapped around the older woman's waist, the other help the roses up in front of Catherine. "Happy anniversary, Catherine," Sara whispered into Catherine's ear, sending a shiver down the shorter woman's spine.

Catherine turned round in the brunette's arms, wrapping her own around Sara's neck, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. "Happy anniversary, Sara." Leaning back, she looked at the roses. "They're beautiful," Catherine said as she took them.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sara quipped.

"Cheesy, honey…very cheesy," Catherine chuckled. "Sweet talker."

Sara pouted, feigning hurt as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Here I am trying my best at being romantic and all…"

Catherine walked over to the brunette. Straddling Sara's lap, Catherine locked eyes with her lover. "I love you, Sara," she said sincerely, her hands cupping Sara's face.

"I love you, too."

The older woman leaned in and kissed Sara slowly, her tongue begging entrance as one hand found its way into dark tresses. Just as things started to get out of hand someone standing in the doorway cleared their throat.

"I thought you said we had to get ready?" Lindsey smirked.

--

"I've never been here before." Catherine looked around the restaurant. Most of the tables were occupied by couples and families enjoying themselves, having a nice dinner.

"Their vegetarian lasagna is amazing," Sara said before she looked over at Lindsey. "And their pizzas rock," she added, a big grin on her face.

"Can I have one with pineapple?" the little blonde asked.

"Of course," Sara replied.

After their dinner was served, Sara took a small black box out of her pocket and placed it in front of Catherine. The older woman had a surprised look on her face. "Honey, I thought we agreed…No gifts this year. Not now we're trying to get that house in Henderson."

Sara smiled. "I had a call this morning. The house is ours."

"Really?" The two Willows women said at once.

"Yes." The brunette nodded. "We can start moving by the end of next week."

Catherine leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "That's wonderful. This anniversary is getting better and better."

Sara smiled, then looked over at Lindsey. "I hope you don't mind spending most of your weekend packing."

Catherine took Sara's hand, entwining their fingers. "Linds' got a head start." The young girl wiggled from excitement. "I've got three suitcases packed already," she giggled.

"Great," Sara nodded. "We'll be settled in no time. She pushed the little box towards Catherine. "I hope you'll like it," Sara said as she gave Catherine's hand a squeeze. She leaned closer to Lindsey before continuing. "I know I do," she said as she winked at the young girl.

Sara watched Catherine closely as she opened the box. As she got the keys out, Catherine looked up and into Sara's eyes, one eyebrow quirked in question. "What's this?"

"The keys to our new Goldwing GL1800," Sara said proudly.

"Sorry?" Catherine said, thinking she hadn't understood the brunette correctly.

"I got you a Honda Goldwing."

"You did _what_?!" Catherine almost yelled through the restaurant as Sara's words registered in her mind.

"Happy anniversary?" Sara said, looking over at Lindsey for support.

"Oh no," Lindsey started. "I'm still waiting for my baseball game you promised me last year after I helped you out of-"

"If you still want to go to that game you'd better not finish that sentence," Sara interrupted quickly. Lindsey shrugged, a small smirk settled on her face as she started to munch on her pizza.

"Sara, you know I-" Catherine started, but was stopped by Sara's fingers on her lips. The brunette took Catherine's hand. "We can go on trips together. It'll be like sitting on a throne. Trust me. You'll love it, babes."

"We can't a-"

"Yes, we can. I sold my old Harley," Sara stated.

"Aw, honey. You shouldn't have done that. You loved that bike."

Sara shrugged. "I figured this way we can go on trips together."

Catherine shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I swear I'll make it up to you," Sara said, then leaned close to Catherine. "In front of the fireplace," she whispered so that only she would hear.

The hand that suddenly settled on her thigh gave Sara the answer she needed to know. Later tonight she would take her lover for a ride…

**The End**

Thank you for taking time to read this story!


End file.
